daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy
Crazy is Isabel Miyawaki's character song. Sung by Isabel Miyawaki. Lyrics |-|English= Beep Ba Boop Boop Beep Beep Ba Boop Sending you a message from space This is a message from me to you It says I'm so crazy! You make me crazy! When I see you, I don't want to be around you! But after a while ( while) I can't get you out of my head! You're my precious I can't leave you alone ( alone) People around tell me that I am very crazy It's hard to believe, but once you see the real deal you can't forget about it, baby Everyone tends to stay away from me but it's so hard to look away when the shining star calling for you, honey Once you stay with me The craziness will never fade away ( away) You can never turn away! I'm so cray (cray) You can't even look away My silliness intrigues you What can you do? ( I'm so crazy, so crazy) Baby! Being average is very boring, It's no fun ( Fun, Fun, Fun) It is super fun not being normal ( you hear) If you want to stay for me! You got to get used to all of this If you say you want me If you want me! This will never go away! I am so crazy! Sending you a message from space This is a message from me to you It says, I'm so crazy! I'm so crazy (cray) You can't even look away My silliness intrigues you What can you do? ( I'm so crazy, so crazy) Baby! Being average is very boring, It's no fun Baby, do you like what you seen? but cover your eyes and don't look at me I'm so crazy can't you tell? ( HA!) If you look at me, then you'll go super crazy Beep Ba Boop Boop Beep Beep Ba Boop Sending you a message from space This is a message from me to you I'm so crazy! |-|Kanji & Kana= Beep Ba Boop Boop Beep Beep Ba Boop スペースからのメッセージの送信 これは私からあなたへのメッセージです 読みます、私は crazy You make me crazy! 私があなたを見ているとき 私はあなたと一緒に見られたくありません! しかし、しばらくして (しばらく) 私はあなたの頭から出ることができない! あなたは私の大切 あなたを一人にしておくことはできない(一人で) 周りの人々は、私は非常に狂っていることを教えて それが真実であることを見るのは難しいですが、一度実際の取引を見る あなたはそれについて忘れることはできません、baby 誰もが私から離れて滞在する傾向がある それは目を遠ざけるのは難しい 輝く星がお前を呼ぶとき、ハニー あなたが私と一緒にここにいたら 狂ったことは決して消えないだろう(去る) 決して目を離してはいけない! I'm so crazy (cray) You can't even look away 私の愚かさはあなたがそれを好きになる なにができる? 退屈であることは超退屈です、それは楽しみではありません ( Fun, Fun, Fun) それは正常ではないことが超素晴らしいです あなたが私のために滞在したい場合は!あなたはこのすべてに慣れるようになった あなたが欲しいと言うなら私 私が欲しいなら!これは決して離れません! I am so crazy! スペースからのメッセージの送信 これは私からあなたへのメッセージです スペース・メッセージによると, I'm so crazy! I'm so cray (cray) あなたは目をそらすことはできません 私の愚かさはあなたに興味深いものになる なにができる? ( I'm so crazy, so crazy) Baby! 平均であることは非常に退屈です、それは楽しいことではありません Baby, do you like what you see? 目を覆いなさい私を見ないで 私は狂っている!見分けがつかない? あなたが私を見ているなら、あなたは超クレイジーに行くでしょう 読みます、私は crazy |-|Romaji= Beep Ba Boop Boop Beep Beep Ba Boop SUPEESU kara no MESSEJI no soushin Kore wa watashi kara anata he no MESSEJI desu. Yomimasu, watashi wa crazy You make me crazy! Watashi ga anata wo mite iru toki watashi wa anata to issho ni mi raretaku arimasen! Shikashi, shibaraku shite (shibaraku) watashi wa anata no atama kara deru koto ga dekinai! Anata wa watashi no taisetsu Anata wo hitori ni shite oku koto wa dekinai (Hitori de) Mawari no hitobito wa, watashi wa hijou ni kurutte iru koto wo oshiete Sore ga shinjitsudearu koto wo miru no wa muzukashii desu ga, ichido jissai no torihiki wo miru Anata wa sore ni tsuite wasureru koto wa dekimasen, baby Daremoga watashi kara hanarete taizai suru keikou ga aru Sore wa me wo touzakeru no wa muzukash Kagayaku hoshi ga omae wo yobu toki, HANII Anata ga watashitoisshoni koko ni itara Kurutta koto wa kesshite kienaidarou(Saru) Kesshite me wo hanashite wa ikenai! I'm so crazy (cray) You can't even look away Watashi no oroka-sa wa anata ga sore wo sukininaru Nani ga dekiru? (I'm so crazy, so crazy) Baby! Taikutsudearu koto wa chou taikutsu desu, soreha tanoshimide wa arimasen (Fun, Fun, Fun) Sore wa seijou de wanai koto ga chou subarashii desu (you hear) Anata ga watashi no tame ni taizai shitai baai wa! Anata wa ko no subete ni nareru you ni natta Anata ga hoshii to iunara watashi Watashi ga hoshii nara! Kore wa kesshite hanaremasen! I am so crazy! Beep Ba Boop Boop Beep Beep Ba Boop SUPEESU kara no MESSEJI no soushin SUPEESU MESSEJI ni yoru to, I'm so crazy! I'm so cray (cray) Anata wa me wo sorasu koto wa dekimasen Watashi no oroka sa wa anata ni kyōmibukai mono ni naru (I'm so crazy, so crazy) Baby! Heikindearu koto wa hijou ni taikutsudesu, sore wa tanoshii kotode wa arimasen Me wo oui nasai watashi wo minai de Watashi wa kurutte iru! Miwake ga tsukanai? Anata ga watashi wo mite irunara, anata wa chou KUREIJII ni ikudeshou Beep Ba Boop Boop Beep Beep Ba Boop SUPEESU kara no MESSEJI no soushin Kore wa watashi kara anata he no MESSEJI desu Watashi wa totemo, crazy! Trivia * What the song is saying is "If you want to be with me then you're life isn't going to be normal" Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Cool Songs